


Whatever Happens, Is This

by pansythoughts



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Dirty Talk, Rule 63, Sex Toys, The fun Knights Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vomit Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansythoughts/pseuds/pansythoughts
Summary: If asked, Izumi would blame the afternoon’s events on Ritsu.Three girls enjoy a few hours together. Ritsu is sly, Arashi is delighted, and Izumi can't say what she means (but ultimately, she is fond).





	Whatever Happens, Is This

If asked, Izumi would blame the afternoon’s events on Ritsu. 

Knights practice had been cancelled that afternoon, owing to the absence of Tsukasa (who had a family obligation) and Ousama (who had been called away to an archery tournament). This had, predictably, not been made clear until Izumi and Arashi had found Ritsu asleep in their practice room next to a hastily scribbled note in Leo’s handwriting. After complaining about being woken up, Ritsu informed them that this was also news to her.

“Well, now what?” Arashi asked, frowning. “I didn’t make plans this afternoon because I had planned on practice!” She punctuated this with a little whine, and a pout.

Izumi scowled; she was frustrated as well, for much the same reason. Knights had a performance coming up, and she hadn’t confirmed their choreography with Leo yet. And she had turned down a modelling job that afternoon.

Ritsu stared at the other two for a moment with a thoughtful expression, and then her eyes lit up, and her lips settled into a mischievous grin. Izumi recognized this look, and knew from experience that it was not to be trusted.

“What, Kuma-chan,” Izumi questioned, tone utterly flat. 

“Secchan, Nacchan,” Ritsu began, her voice taking on a suspiciously reasonable quality, “would you like to come over to my house this afternoon? That gross bug isn’t going to be around today, and I made way too much cake last night.”

Arashi’s immediately looked thrilled at the mention of one of Ritsu’s cakes, which she then tried to hide--rather badly. “Sounds fun, Ritsu-chan! And it would be irresponsible of us to make you eat that whole cake alone, ne, Izumi-chan?”

Izumi’s scowl deepened at the thought. “If you make me eat cake, I will literally throw up on you, don’t test me.” She turned back to Ritsu, eyeing her warily. “What’s your angle, Kuma-chan?” 

“No angle,” Ritsu said, batting her eyelashes in a way Izumi was sure was supposed to be convincing. “Can’t I just want to spend some time with Secchan and Nacchan outside of school? We haven’t done anything together but practice in so long…” She trailed off, looking almost genuinely upset.

Izumi bit back her immediate but we need the practice, and instead looked to Arashi. “Are you going, for sure?” 

Arashi nodded, smiling. “Ritsu-chan is right, Izumi-chan, we haven’t hung out in so long! We have no practice, and no other obligations; why shouldn’t we go?”

“Yeah, Secchan,” Ritsu chimed in, “why shouldn’t you?”

“Because I don’t trust you when you’ve got that look,” Izumi grumbled, but sighed. She was clearly outnumbered. “Fine, fine, I’ll come. Let’s go.”

If Ritsu wore a little smirk as the three of them collected their things, well, Izumi tried to ignore it.

~~~ 

It came as a bit of a surprise when there was, in fact, cake. Arashi exclaimed up and down how good it was, and though Ritsu looked smug, Izumi saw her cheeks were a bit pink at the praise. The tiny bite that Izumi could make herself try was, unsurprisingly, delicious.

But Izumi was still convinced it was a pretense for whatever Ritsu really had in mind.

After cake, Ritsu led the two of them to her bedroom. Izumi had been there before, and maintained her opinion that it was a dark, but comfortable room, cleaner than expected. Ritsu gestured for her guests to take a seat on her bed, then, when they both had done so, sprawled herself over both their laps. Izumi let out a protest at the sudden weight, but Arashi laughed, and started petting Ritsu’s hair.

“Aww, Ritsu-chan is a cute kitty, just like Nyanko-chan,” Arashi said, cooing down at Ritsu. Izumi rolled her eyes, but Ritsu preened at the attention.

“Nacchan is the best, she’s always sooo nice to me,” Ritsu sing-songed, batting her head against Arashi’s hand.

“More like she spoils you,” Izumi retorted.

“Secchan’s just jealous,” Ritsu drawled, smirking up at Izumi.

“There, there, Izumi-chan, I can pet you, too,” Arashi said with a laugh, running her fingers through Izumi’s long hair. Izumi blushed at how nice the contact felt. 

Her blush did not go unnoticed by Ritsu, who apparently decided that now was about the time to put her real plan in motion. With a gesture, she beckoned Arashi closer, and whispered something in her ear when Arashi was close enough. Whatever it was made Arashi gasp, then look at Ritsu with a thoughtful expression. 

Then, without any warning, Arashi and Ritsu were kissing. 

Izumi made a surprised, flustered noise, and physically leaned back as much as she could while still half under Ritsu. The problem wasn’t so much that Arashi and Ritsu were both girls; that was almost inevitable at a school like theirs, and she had made out with Arashi more than a couple of times before (Arashi was, after all, her best friend). The real issue was that this was happening in front of her. Weren’t those kinds of things supposed to be done privately?

“At least let me leave before you start something, assholes!” Izumi scolded, blushing despite herself. She would never admit it, but Arashi and Ritsu did make a pretty picture.

When Arashi and Ritsu broke apart, they both turned to Izumi. Izumi felt her blush grow even deeper under the combined weights of their stares.

“Maybe Secchan really is jealous,” Ritsu said slowly, another grin finding its way to her face. 

Arashi shifted closer to Izumi, eyes half-lidded. “Well, we certainly can’t have that,” she said, and closed the distance between her and Izumi.

Kissing Arashi was familiar, and nice. Arashi was a good kisser, and had learned half by kissing Izumi. Izumi opened up to her out of habit, but then caught herself. She pulled back and glared.

“Explain, now,” Izumi demanded, trying to hide how her breathing had picked up.

Ritsu spoke up first. “What’s there to explain? Secchan is pretty and Nacchan is sexy, and I wanna have fun with you both. Does there need to be more than that?”

“You could have given me some warning!” Izumi snarled, more flustered than actually angry. 

“But you have the best reactions when you’re caught off guard, Secchan. Nacchan must agree, because she went along with my little plan,” Ritsu said with a little chuckle; Izumi knew she wasn’t to be trusted, but whirled on Arashi. 

“Eheh, it’s true Izumi-chan, you do have the best reactions,” Arashi said, looking completely unapologetic. She reached out to Izumi and pulled her back in, until their lips were inches apart. “Come on, Izumi-chan; let’s have fun.” 

Izumi looked between the two of them, and decided that, alright, she would play. She herself closed the last few breaths between her and Arashi, and opened her mouth to kiss her deeply. She felt a surge of satisfaction when Arashi let out a sigh, and Ritsu made a little appreciative noise at the sight.

Kissing Arashi always eventually became a competition. Every time Arashi nipped her lip it was a challenge, which Izumi answered by sucking on her tongue in that way she knew Arashi liked. Sometimes, she even bit back, knowing Arashi enjoyed it. Neither ever backed down, always instead escalating. They both had to much pride, and, really, enjoyed it too much.

While focusing her attention on Arashi, Izumi vaguely felt Ritsu sliding off her lap, but didn’t pay it much mind. She was also barely aware of the sounds of Ritsu rooting around under her bed for something. Arashi’s hands in her hair were much more important, right up there with pulling Arashi’s school blouse out of her skirt. She’d honestly forgotten about Ritsu until she felt a weight settle back on the bed, and, honestly, didn't really care in the moment until Arashi pulled back from her. If Izumi let out a little whine in response, she would never admit it.

Ritsu, leaning her elbows on the bed, looked up at them with that same sly grin. Clearly the afternoon was progressing exactly how she wanted it to. She placed a shoe box on the bed in front of them, and removed the lid with a little flourish.

“Nacchan, Secchan, I have some things that I think you might enjoy,” she said, by way of explanation. Inside the box she presented were all manner of toys. Arashi gasped a little, both in awe and delight, and immediately started rifling through the box.

“Ritsu-chan, this is amazing! How did you get so many?” She asked, her eyes honestly sparkling. Ritsu shrugged delicately, but never dropped the small, cat-like grin.

“The bug I live with I guess has one or two uses, and an Amazon account,” She replied, but then gestured like she was waving the comment off. “I don’t wanna talk about her though, I wanna have fun.” 

Ritsu punctuated her statement by standing back and stripping out of her school blouse entirely, and pulling down her skirt. Either Ritsu wore a lot better underwear than Izumi had ever given her credit for, or she had been planning this afternoon all day. Ritsu’s bra and panties were a pretty, lacy affair, all black and sheer in some scandalous places. The detail that really caught the eye was the tiny red bow between her breasts. Izumi saw Arashi go a little slack-jawed at the sight out of the corner of her eye, and let out a soft, appreciative noise herself.

“You’ve been planning this all day, haven’t you Kuma-chan,” Izumi said, more teasing than earlier.

Ritsu responded with a hand on her hip, “So what if I have, Secchan, you obviously like what you see.” She stuck out her tongue and leaned forward a bit, pushing her chest out.

“Come here, you brat,” Izumi said, and grabbed Ritsu’s arm to pull her back onto the bed. Ritsu landed with a thump, but immediately used the momentum to crawl in to Izumi’s lap. Izumi honestly couldn’t say she minded. 

When Ritsu leaned in to kiss her, Izumi opened up to her immediately. Kissing Ritsu wasn’t like kissing Arashi; instead of a competition she couldn’t back down from, Ritsu was softer, slower. She took her time, running her tongue along Izumi’s, nipping her lips only occasionally. But it was clear kissing was a means to an end, here. As they kissed, Izumi felt cold hands running down her blouse buttons, and then the whole blouse was being pushed off her shoulders.

Once Izumi’s neck was bare, Ritsu abandoned the kiss, deciding it was time to work her way lower. She moved to kiss Izumi once on the cheek, then moved to the skin just under her ear, nipping it once and then sucking. Izumi gasped, breathy, and dug her fingers into Ritsu’s shoulders. Ritsu took that as praise, and Izumi felt her grin against her neck.

“Sensitive, Secchan?” She whispered, the breath hot against Izumi’s ear. If Izumi wanted to reply, she never got the chance. Ritsu cut her off by moving lower once again, kissing Izumi’s collarbone and reaching behind Izumi to unhook her bra.

Izumi pulled her own bra off her shoulders (she’d be damned if she let Ritsu pull the elastic, her bra was expensive). Over Ritsu’s shoulder, she caught sight of Arashi watching all of this with a hand down her skirt, and felt her face flush. With everything Ritsu was doing, Izumi had briefly forgotten there was an audience; the stark reminder that someone was watching, that Naru-chan was watching, sent a rush of heat straight through her. 

This train of thought, however, was interrupted by a soft buzzing sound. Izumi pulled her attention back to Ritsu, and noticed that she had pulled a small bullet vibrator out of her box.

“What if we gave Nacchan a little more of a show, eh Secchan?” Ritsu asked, and when Izumi nodded, almost too eagerly, she rearranged them so that Izumi was lying back on the bed more towards Arashi, and Ritsu was straddling her hips. Like this, too, Izumi could see Arashi watching them, and shivered. This didn’t escape Ritsu’s notice.

“Oh, Secchan likes being watched? Mm, let’s make sure we put on a really good show then,” Ritsu said, just before lowering the vibrator to one of Izumi’s nipples. Izumi’s back bowed off the bed, surprised by the new sensation, stimulated by the talk. Ritsu herself followed the vibrator with her mouth, mouthing over her other nipple while she ran the vibrator in circles on the first. Izumi squirmed at the contact, panting, and shut her eyes tight to focus on the sensations.

With her eyes shut, Izumi didn't see when Ritsu reached down to stroke over her through her panties. Izumi squirmed at the sudden contact, eyes opening immediately, only to look straight back to Arashi. They made eye contact as Ritsu ran one finger down the front of her panties, to light to do much, just enough to tease. Arashi gave her a wink.

“Good, Izumi-chan?” Arashi asked, but Izumi was too distracted to reply; Ritsu chose then to curl her fingers in to Izumi’s panties and pull them down. Izumi flicked her eyes back down to Ritsu, watched her sit back up, felt her run a soft hand down Izumi’s stomach. 

Then Ritsu drew away completely, taking the toy and Izumi’s panties with her. Izumi groaned in protest.

“Kuma-chan, don't tease,” Izumi grit out roughly. She started to sit back up, to see what Ritsu was doing, but was immediately pushed back down. Ritsu had settled back between Izumi’s legs, on her stomach this time, and with a bigger vibrator.

“Shhh, Secchan, patience.” Ritsu punctuated her sentence with a bite to Izumi’s thigh. Izumi gasped, and grabbed two fistfuls of Ritsu’s sheets.

Izumi heard another soft whirring, and then jolted as the new vibrator was pressed against her clit. She jerked at the sensation, her eyes falling shut and moaning softly, and tried to close her legs around it. Ritsu held her down, thought, and pressed a kiss to her thigh.

“Secchan looks so pretty like this, ne, Nacchan?” Izumi heard Ritsu ask from where she kept the vibrator on her, moving it lower slowly, too slowly, pulling it back up even slower. She heard Arashi take in a sharp breath above her. 

“So pretty,” Arashi agreed, voice husky. Izumi felt the bed dip down next to her, heard the shuffle of fabric. “She's in her element like this, a natural.” Izumi felt another pair of hands move again on her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples. Her back arched, and she moaned.

“Our natural born slut, heh,” Ritsu said, and Izumi felt her breath closer to her cunt than she'd been expecting. Then she felt Ritsu’s mouth on her, felt her sucking her clit, and Izumi nearly screamed.

It didn't take long for Izumi to come completely apart with both of them playing with her like that, with both of them hitting all her sensitive spots, clouding everything out except Ritsu’s warm mouth and wicked tongue and Arashi’s clever hands. Izumi gasped softly, brokenly as she came.

She tapped Ritsu’s head and looked up at Arashi, letting them know to back off for a moment. Both did, Ritsu laying her head on Izumi's thigh, Arashi pulling back to tangle her hair in Izumi's hair.

When she caught her breath, Izumi gestured vaguely in their directions. 

“Your turn, go on,” she said. Ritsu looked up at Arashi and grinned; Arashi grinned right back.

Watching Ritsu and Arashi kiss, now that she was expecting it, was different than kissing either of them. Ritsu let Arashi take the lead, not needing to challenge her, content to kiss just to keep up with Arashi’s pace rather than try to set it herself. As much as Arashi liked a challenge, she clearly liked this too, sliding a hand up to tangle in Ritsu hair, sliding the other to run along the pretty lace of her bra.

Arashi pulled back for just a moment to undress herself, not shy about her body and clearly seeing no reason to still be wearing anything. Izumi saw Ritsu look her up and down hungrily, and Izumi knew her expression must have been similar.

Arashi easily picked up where she left of with Ritsu, sliding a hand behind her neck and around her waist. She also started to push Ritsu down, following her with her body. They ended up close again to Izumi, who saw Ritsu’s amused expression as she looked up to Arashi.

“Ne, Nacchan, you gonna have your way with me?” Ritsu asked teasingly, tauntingly. 

Arashi smirked down at her and leaned close to Ritsu’s ear, “Ritsu-chan, I'm going to make you scream.”

Arashi kissed her ear and neck, licking and sucking at sensitive spots, making Ritsu shiver and mewl little, breathy sounds. Izumi saw Arashi run a hand down to into to lace of Ritsu’s panties, pulling them down her thighs but not bothering with much more.

Izumi could tell when Arashi began to stroke over Ritsu in earnest based on the sounds she made alone. Ritsu moaned loudly, wantonly, clearly not caring how much noise she made or who could possibly hear. Arashi stroked down her, rubbed her clit, fucked in to her with first two fingers, then three, then four, relentless. Ritsu rocked into her, clearly loving the rough treatment, moaning and gasping and panting for it.

Izumi bit her own lip, and gazed openly at them. They certainly were a sight to behold, her beautiful unit mates, her best friends. 

Ritsu came with a final breath, shockingly quiet for all the noise she had made. She all but collapsed onto the bed and smiled up at Arashi, boneless.

“You're way too good at that, Nacchan,” Ritsu drawled, trying to catch her breath. Arashi giggled.

“I had a good teacher,” she replied, eyes flicking to Izumi, who flushed at the implication.

Ritsu pulled herself back over to Izumi, and immediately demanded cuddles by spooning herself up to Izumi's front and grabbing for Arashi to lay down with her. Arashi complied, and threw a long arm over Ritsu to pet Izumi. They lay together, the three of them, quietly for a minute, basking in the fading afternoon light of Ritsu’s room.

“Worth coming to my house?” Ritsu asked, voice a little smug. She couldn't see it, but Izumi just knew she was wearing that same mischievous grin as earlier.

“Definitely, definitely,” Arashi said, and kissed the top of Ritsu’s head.

“Secchan?” Ritsu asked, after a beat.

And if Izumi muttered "definitely" under her breath, just loudly enough that two people cuddling with her could hear it, well, no one said anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fought me for four months and I'm so happy to finally present girls fucking just for fun. Title is borrowed from "21 Love Poems" by Adrienne Rich, which is a much more beautiful piece on girls loving each other. I sincerely hope you enjoyed.


End file.
